The present invention relates generally to safety devices for aircraft and aircraft personnel and more specifically to an aircraft recovery system for ultralight aircraft.
The sport of hang-gliding has considerably increased in popularity in recent years. Many of the modification of hang-gliders in recent years have included the application of small engines to such hang-gliders resulting in powered ultralight aircraft. While such aircraft and hang-gliders are relatively safe due to their low air speed and light weight which permit landing in a minimum of space certain hazards, such as structural failure, mid-air collisions, and loss of control, do exist.
It is known to provide with a parachute to enable a pilot to recover from such aircraft mishaps. It is desirable however, to provide where feasible, parachute capable of recovering the pilot and the aircraft. In addition, it is desirable that systems be available which enable the pilot to selectively recover the aircraft or eject therefrom.
While parachutes have been applied to aircraft for the purpose of attitude recovery and for the purpose of air braking, no use for the recovery of the aircraft as set forth herein is presently known. Examples of the prior art approach to attitude recovery are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,060 issued Jan. 27, 1981 to Cory. An example of the use of a parachute for aircraft air braking is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,797 issued to Smith, Mar. 17, 1958.